Harry Brakes
'General Information' *'Name:' Harry Brakes *'Height:' 6'3" (190 cm) *'Weight:' 290 lbs (132 kg) *'Eyes:' Blue *'Hair:' Bald *'Species:' :*Human (originally) :*Undead Lycan (currently) *'Birthplace:' United States *'Affiliation' :*US Marine Corps (formerly) :*Zulu-Niner Company (formerly) :*Accursed Pack (currently) *'Rank:' :*Gunnery Sergeant (at the start of Quest of the Vandelorn Pack Part 1) :*Leader of the Accursed Pack (currently during Quest of the Vandelorn Pack Part 2) *'Age:' 30s *'First Appearance:' Pack Wars Sagas: Quest of the Vandelorn Pack Part 1 Introduction is a former human soldier who first served in the United States Marine Corps (USMC) as a Gunnery Sergeant. He was a member of the Zulu-Niner Company serving under Captain Ever Vile during the human invasion force occupation Valley of First Light. History Harry Brakes was first introduced in Pack Wars: Sagas of the Wolflands: Quest of the Vandelorn Part 1. He was the senior NCO in the US Marine Corps Zulu-Niner Company during the invasion campaign to conquer the Eternal Frontier's holy ground known as the Valley of First Light. Before that, Brakes was a seasoned veteran of war, serving in the early Iraq operations during the early to mid 2000s. During his multiple tours, Brakes rose through the ranks, starting his service from a Corporal to a Sergeant via field promotion. By the time he finished his initial service tours, Brakes became a Gunnery Sergeant as he proved an unmatched expert in weapons. He eventually joined Zulu-Niner Company as the chief squad leader under Captain Vile. Prior to joining the military, Brakes worked as a bouncer in Las Vegas. It is there he met Mertemis at one of the casinos they both worked at. From there, they dated for a time, both deciding to join the Marines with the hope of improving their lives from simply being hired help for casinos and bars. In the Marines, Brakes helped train Mertemis and during their tours of duty in Iraq, helped her earn her promotion to Corporal after he became a Staff Sergeant. Since then, the two became a close team until their next mission joining the Valley of First Light invasion campaign. There, Mertemis was kept close by Captain Vile's side as his aide while Brakes was often sent out on field missions. Valley of First Light Invasion Campaign While in the Eternal Frontier's holy valley, Brakes was sent on a mission to destroy the Vandelorn Pack after its attack on Marine field artillery positions. However, Brakes underestimated his enemies and the Vandelorn's obliterated his assault force. They went on to pursue the retreating Gunnery Sergeant Brakes who returned to Zulu-Niner Company camp to warn them of the Vandelorn's advance. The Vandelorn finally caught up with and killed Brakes. Mertemis was taken prisoner and Captain Vile fled, abandoning his company. After his death, it was discovered that Brakes was foully slain, bitten in a way that did not properly kill him, but infected him with the werewolf venom and triggered a unique but horrid undead state within Brakes. He was reborn as an undead werewolf, commonly referred to as an Accursed Wolf or Accursed Lycan. Over the course of the Quest of the Vandelorn, Brakes went on to stalk the Vandelorn Pack. He raided their night camp once, slaying at least one lycan and injuring several others. During his attack, he confronted the captive Mertemis, infuriated at how she abandoned him and allowed herself to remain a prisoner of their enemies. Hoping to bring her over to his state of being, Brakes bit her. Chase Hills, the young lycan assigned to watch after Mertemis, attacked Brakes and bit Mertemis to counteract the effects of Brakes' bite. Brakes was forced into retreat after Loten Vandelorn drove him out of camp. Brakes went on to attack another group of soldiers: human Marines. He raised his own pack from a handful of the infected kills and became alpha of his own Accursed Pack. While tracking he Vandelorn to the mountain town of Duusk, Brakes joined forces with the devilish mistress known as Salakis, the Queen of the Demon-Damned. She became his sponsor in war and thus imbued him with demonic blessings that would enhance his powers. Personal life Brakes was part of a subtle relationship with Corporal Mertemis before their deployment to the Valley of First Light. It is shown during the aftermath of the Vandelorn's raid on the Zulu-Niner field camp where Brakes was killed. Mertemis refused to leave his side until she was finally taken away by the Vandelorn after they had destroyed the entire camp and its company. When Brakes returned as an undead lycan, he was infuriated that Mertemis abandoned him and seemingly sided with their enemies. Brakes had intended to make her his after biting her during his revenge attack on the Vandelorn camp. It would appear that Brakes still holds previous feelings for Mertemis whether or not her feelings for him are moot at this point. Trivia *WWE pro wrestler Ryback was the blatant protype for the creation of Gunnery Sergeant H. Brakes. The author had always admired the raw strength and power displayed by this wrestler. Sgt. Brakes was written with Ryback's in-ring personality in mind as a tremendously vicious powerhouse who physically commanded authority. Category:Hybrid Category:Characters Category:Characters by rank Category:Characters by job class Category:Sergeants Category:Warrior Category:Undead Category:Deceased characters Category:Alpha Category:Zulu-Niner Company Category:US Marines